Seduction Intuition
The ability to possess innate seductive skills and charming allure. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Sub-power of Sex Specialist. Also Called *Casanova *Charmer *Ladies Man *Lady Killer *Man Eater *Master Seducer *Manstealer *Player *Smooth Talker *Womanizer Capabilities The user possesses innate flawless seductive skills and overwhelming charming allure which they can use to easily and efficiently seduce, persuade and manipulate anyone and everyone of either the same, opposite, or entirely different species of sex. They possess intuitive knowledge of how to make people feel sexual arousal, lust, bliss, joy, content, euphoria, orgasmic, pleasure, etc., and can always make anyone and themselves feel immense sexual satisfaction. Applications *Addictive Contentment *Aphrodisiac Amplification *Convinced Inevitability *Desire Intuition **Desire Exhibition *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Socialness *Humor Intuition **Sarcasm Intuition *Love Intuition *Meta Lust Inducement *Orgasm Inducement *Persuasion *Pleasure Inducement *Psychological Intuition *Social Attraction *Seductive Magnetism *Sexual Inducement *Sex Specialist *Subliminal Seduction Associations *Bliss & Horror Inducement *Desire Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Socialness *Identity Manipulation *Indomitable Sexuality *Lust Empowerment *Mental Inducement *Mind Control *Orgasm Inducement *Persuasion *Pheromone Manipulation *Pleasure Inducement *Seductive Magnetism *Sex Specialist *Sexual Inducement *Succubus Physiology/Incubus Physiology *Subliminal Seduction *Supernatural Beauty Limitations *Cannot manipulate love or true love, only desire. *Must always be aware of the partner's health in order to avoid getting diseases. *Will be prone to harassment by obsessed lovers. *Will not always work on aliens or those with radically different biology. *Will not work on people who aren't sexually attracted to the user. *Has a hard time working on those with Indomitable Will or Apathy. Known Users Gallery ImagesCA2RKA2P.jpg|Casanova is the role model for male seducers. imagesCAH1L99C.jpg|Don Juan, a fictional seducer renown for his many sins. imagesCA4L6G22.jpg|The fictional, romanticized version of queen Cleopatra. Ezio_Auditore_23_by_wolverine_x_23.jpg|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed series) is renowned for his long standing success with women, along with his skill as an Assassin. Date-a-live-kurumi-tokisaki.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live) is extremely ravishing spirit with a talent for seduction. Lilithmon.jpg|As the Demon Lord of Lust, Lilithmon (Digimon) can use her bewitching beauty and allure to cause many beings into falling to temptation. wallpaper-cameron-stewart-catwoman-art.png|Selina Kyle (DC Comics) is infamous for flirting while she fights, to give her the edge during combat. Kuroka_Asking_Issei_to_have_babies_with_her.jpg|Kuroka (Highschool DxD) is extremely attractive and seductive. Mrs Coulter.jpeg|Marisa Coulter (His Dark Materials) used her beauty to charm many influential organizations in her quest for power. Diana’s Beauty.jpg|Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) can use her amazing beauty to influence others. Two years after the queen died, Diana met and charmed the king into marrying her. These were the first steps of her secret goal of conquering the world of MÄR. HERC126 cov.jpg|Wolverine once remarked about Hercules (Marvel Comics): "I've seen it, in bar after bar. Whatever women want, that guy's got it..." Rarity_wins_over_stallions_S1E26.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) has a talent for charming stallions. Queen Chrysalis ID S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Olive.JPG|Olive (One Piece) is a viscous pirate who uses her charms to seduce others into giving her what she wants. Charlotte Pudding Portrait.png|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) is a master seductress, using her beauty and feigned kindness and innocence to completely captivate men. Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro's (Total Drama World Tour) tactics to get himself further into the game was by manipulating females. Deep Succubus H.png|Deep Succubus (Valkyrie Crusade) is an succubus of unforgettable allure and seduction. Lilim_H.png|Lilim (Valkyrie Crusade) TSR_Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sedusa-Improved-from-678020.png|Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) Shaira.png|Wile the Asari race (Mass Effect) is already considered to be extremely alluring by almost any race in the Milky Way and beyond, Shaira stands out even among them. Catherine Succubus.png|Catherine (Catherine) is a Succubus who can seduce anyone by appearing as their ideal woman. Vincent.jpg|After becoming an Incubus, Vincent Brooks (Catherine) seduced a harem of Succubi that allowed him to dethrone the ruler of the Netherworld. MidDIOMah.jpg|A cunning and charming individual, DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) has seduced many women and men through his life. PussInBootsTransparent.png|Puss in Boots (Shrek) Lola (Shark Tale) profile.jpg|Lola (Shark Tale) Scratte_portal.png|Scratte (Ice Age) Character-detail-Karai.png|Hamato Miwa/Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Category:Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Intuition Category:Mental Power Category:Real Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries